Cerberus
Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu), aka The Vicious Dog of Disaster, was a dark mage and the leader of The Dodekathlon. He represented the guard dog of the underworld, Cerberus, that Hercules had to capture. He died in a fight with Wrath Fireheart. Appearance Cerberus had long white hari, a red eye and a yellow eye, and sharp canine teeth. He wore a black shirt, dog collar, wrist bands, blue jeans and combat boots. His guild mark was on the right side of his chest. He also tended to carry around a chain, though he never explained why. All this made it impossible for him to blend into a crowd. Personality His personality was usually calm, collected and calculating. However he had incredible blood lust and would kill in cold blood. When mad, though this wasn't seen often, he got quieter and it sounded like three dogs growling. This terrified the other members of The Dodekathlon and they never stick around long enough to see what became of the one who had angered Cerberus. When in battle he was ruthless, merciless and pitiless and would finish off his opponent without a second thought no matter their condition. While fighting he also had no regard for who was around so the eleven other members of The Dodekathlon had to evacuate themselves to an area far enough away that they couldn't even sense any of Cerberus' magical energy. However regardless of how he fought he was still loyal to his followers. History Not much was known of his history. He was credited with the deaths of entire guilds and several powerful mages, and was high on the wanted lists of the Magic Council. All that was known for sure of his history was the order of those he recruited into The Dodekathlon. #Lion #Hydra #Hind #Boar #Augeas #Stymphalos #Bull #Diomedes #Hippolyta #Geryon #Hesperides It was revealed that he once was a part of House of Life and was even a student of the First Master of the guild. Then, at some point, he killed the First Master before leaving to become the leader of The Dodekathlon. This was revealed in Tainaron's Dog. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' *'Chapter 5: Almost Complete' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' *'Chapter 10: Awake at the Gates of Hell' Omega *'Chapter 7: The Device Revealed' *'Chapter 11: The Guardian of Life vs The Guardian of Death' *'Chapter 13: The Earth God vs Hell's Guard Dog' *'Chapter 14: How to Fight a Monster's Soul' *'Chapter 15: Flames of Rebirth and Claws of Death' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Take Over: Cerberus' signature magic, called Monster Soul, and has two stages. Second Stage requires massive amounts of Magical Energy and was only used against the strongest of opponents. Cerberus Take Over.png|First Stage: Monster Soul: Partial Body Take Over Cerberus Full Take Over.jpg|Second Stage: Monster Soul: Full Body Take Over *'First Stage: Monster Soul: Partial Full Body Take Over '- in this stage he had long blue hair, pointed ears, claws on his feet and hands, a powerful tail, and a white armor-like substance covers most of his body. This was considered a speed type Take Over. **'Slashing Beast' (ビーストを削減, Bīsuto o Sakugen): this attack created ten large blue energy blades from Cerberus' fingers which could be launched at the enemy and caused massive damage. This attack caused deep gashes in the landscape and was capable of easily cutting a person in two and continue on to destroy whatever was behind them. *'Second Stage: Monster Soul: Full Body Take Over' - this stage turned him into a massive dog with two snakes for tails, wings, and two large horns on his head. This form couldn't be maintained for more than an hour if it was used after First Stage and that time was cut down even more for every attack used while in this form. If used at max magical power this still could only be used for two hours, at max, without the threat of major bodily harm and possible death. This was a power type Take Over. **'Roaring Beast' (轟音ビースト, Gōon Bīsuto): Cerberus roars and launches a powerful beam of energy from his mouth that destroys the ground, can mow down everything in its path and disintegrate bodies. This attack doesn't really have an elemental attribute, so those who use Slayer Magic cannot simply eat this attack to protect themselves from it. **'Stricking Tails' (印象的な尾, Inshō-Tekina O): Cerberus attacks with the two snakes that are his tails, these snakes are poisonous, though not to the same potency as Hydra, and can drain magic energy from victims, which he can either absorb into himself to continue fighting in this form, thought only about half of their magic is absorbed properly, or it is dissipated and the mage is left to die. **'Flight': Since he has wings in this form he can fly. Immense Magical Powers: when in First Stage his magical power is greater than that of the average S-Class wizard. Second Stage takes his magical power up to be able to rival the Ten Wizard Saints. Just walking in his Second Stage destroys the ground beneath him and causes the air to vibrate with magical energy. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cerberus is capable of easily defeating Serket and Wrath Fireheart without using any of his magic. He also fought an par with Geb in unarmed combat. Trivia *Normal appearance and Second Stage Take Over based on Nora from Nora the Last Chronicals of Devildom *First Stage Take Over based on Grimmjow Jeagerjaque's Reserection, Pantera, in Bleach *'Leen', creator of The Dodekathlon, has plans to reveal more of the past of Cerberus and the rest of The Dodekathlon in a story *This article was featured in Monthly Sorcerer Magazine along with Jacob Chaal Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:The Dodekathlon Category:Original Characters Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Deceased Category:Villains